Dalithor Whitehand
OOC information & Description Description: '''When you see Dal you see a man in black, long purple ears poke from his hood the only thing that indicates he is an elf besides his natural freakish height compared to a Human. His face is completly shadowed by his hood the only thing that shines through is his telltale blue Death Knight eyes. He is armed to the teeth with weapons that you hardly recognise. If his hood is ever down, you know he either trusts you to an extent or you will die soon. You will see whatever face he wants you to see but his real one is a clean shaven elf with long blue hair stretching down to his upper-middle back and two long locks of it stretching down on either side of his face. Dal is usually an asshole at heart, hateful, unloyal, a loose cannon. Should you earn his loyalty he may reveal parts of his past self, past attitude. '''OOC notes: - Why, hello there strange reader. It's been... years, since i've edited this page. This character is months dead and frankly, I don't like him very much. The story is and was balls but never-the-less, I will deal with this like Arthas deals with Stratholme: PURGE, PURGE, PURGE! Thats right! I will be utterly dismantling all of the old story and leaving a large black void in it's place that I may or may not fix to the proper lore. Oh yes, all of the crap you have read before is RETCONNED. Thats right kids, i'm pulling a blizzard. Although, I will keep the stuff that was actually Rp'd 'cause it is a nice reminder of things that have passed. 'Raven Takes Flight ' Raven arrived in Stormwind under an assumed identity as Derethor Reymund, a travelling merchant and explored the city taking names, remembering faces. He soon met Sally, or Salendra leader of the Harlequins a group of preformers. He thought that he should hone his talent at creating believable disguises so he joined the group and experienced a small happy time of his life. Turns out he was a horrible preformer, and hates the stage but he accomplished what he wanted. He left the Harlequins as quickly as he could. He again took on the guise of Raven and met a young mercenary lord named Seth Grey. He found the man a pathetic swordsmen but he had an aura of leadership that he admired. He chose to help him bring back his families legacy. The House of Grey. Assassin - The Rise of Raven 'Building the House' Raven and Seth scoured the city for people of remote skill that would pledge their service, needless to say they found a good number of founders. The first month for the house was rocky, trying to establish a place for themselves in their world. Raven played a pivitol role in leadership here setting the foundations for the House. For the coming weeks he continued building the House. When they got a job from one of their members. Battle of Raven Hill was triggered by this refer to the page House of Grey. 'A Job to kill a Friend' A good week of recovery later, Seth got a job offer, Raven immediatly accepted without asking what it was. They met their employer, miss Crimsonfate Sutton a pirate. Her job was to kill a man named Sphyte, Raven knew this guy from a past job. It was set. Raven accompanied Seth and lured Sphyte into the cellar of a building then drew his sword, giving his old employer a fighting chance. The duo fought Sphyte until the man was bleeding on the ground. Raven was about to finish the job when he set off a time bomb. Raven grabbed Seth and jumped behind a metal barrier effectivly saving them from the blast, for the most part. Collected some of Sphyte's ashes and dropped a black feather on the vast majority of it that was left on the floor. The two slightly injured completed the job. '"Things just got worse."' As the House gained reknown and the jobs began flooding in the house experienced a bit of a golden age. That golden age was quickly shattered when Seth started getting attacked. When the average became four to five attempts per day Seth fled to ironforge with Raven to hide out until the heat came down. They were found an attack party lead by none other then Sphyte appeared at the door. Raven wired the location to explode at the push of a button so he wasn't really worried, as he listened into Sphyte saying "I know who i'm killing first." as he attached the black feather Raven had left upon his pile of ashes. The minute they forced the door Raven and Seth jumped off the balcony detonating the house. Defeating Sphyte yet again. 'Forget Relaxation' For this story refer to "Catherfana, you idiot!" on page House of Grey. Now having become allies with the Ravenholdt blades, the House of Grey now shares Ravenholdt as a base of operations. The area brought back memories for Raven but he didn't bother voicing them. It was at this point when beginning the war effort against Sllade that the House got in contact with the spy Lokhir. The man was a genius. He supplied the House with oodles of information on their enemy. It came as a shock when the Blades betrayed Lokhir. The House gladly took him in. It was at this point that the Blades began a sad, plunge into complete destruction. Brenthgar their leader, and an old friend of Raven's went effectively insane and dismantled the Blades. 'A Unexpected Coup' After the ordeal with Sllade, Raven got a letter. When he read who it was from he blacked out. When he came to he read it again "Jarick Ravenheart". ''He immediatly found his old master who explained to him that he was resurrected and was back in buisness. For old times sake Raven and his master worked as equals for the coming weeks((OOC Vacation XD)). When Raven returned, he found the House destroyed. Seth was murdered. Everyone who were Raven and Seth's staunchest supporters. Dead. Furious, Raven contacted Valcore Shalak Mackay, the only one who was loyal to Seth and Raven that was not dead. He learned the story, Lokhir has rounded up all of the members that would follow him and killed the resistance in order to start his own group. The Blackheart Consortium. In it was legends of other ex-Rogue groups like Brenthgar, Zethrax, Madroy, and much to Raven's dismay Sllade. Raven went into hiding and bided his time until Seth was brought back by loyal followers. Seth moved onto the Rising Covenant seeking to leave this part of his life behind him. Raven, still loyal, followed him. Shadow - A New Chapter 'Knights and Assassins Don't Mix' Upon arrival in the covenant, Raven met their leader Malaken. Within a minute of his arrival he was removed from Malaken's presence. Score one Raven. While wandering around the Covenant's current base of operations he met a few of their members. Who quite obviously, hated his presence. The feel was mutual. Later in the day his comm buzzed with activity stating there was an assassination attempt on one of their members. Raven wondering what assassin would attack the Covenant. When the now imprisoned assassin arrived Raven laughed. ''"A commoner with a sword is no assassin. This is an insult to real professionals." Were his only words when the man arrived. Raven had a firm belief that the commoner should die, a horrible, gruesome death. A paladin nicknamed Sand, didn't share that thought and released the peasent. Raven outraged stormed out of the room, intention to kill the commoner second he exited the building. Raven didn't know what the hell stirred within him, perhaps a sliver of moral he had long forgotten to purge but it stopped him from taking aim on the commoner. It scared the hell out of him. 'An Unlikely Friend' Raven, begrudgingly continued his work with the covenant talking with the paladin who had set the commoner free "Mate, do you believe I could kill you with my bracer?" "No of course not." *Raven would flick his wrist displaying a dagger, a gun, and a knife flinger* "You see paladin, -that- is why I take offense to that failure you call an assassin." The paladin just shocked at the complexity of the bracer would shut his mouth after a few more traded words. Raven would later have a friendly spar with him. Raven on gate duty would also meet a man whom is nicknamed Valor, a man with similar..interests to Raven. The two in his mind are becoming, somewhat friends. 'Knights and Assassins Kind of Mix' In a few mere hours after meeting Valor and Sand, Raven would be called to a meeting with Malaken. He was pissed. Raven laughed and guessed what it was about and was prepared to grab his resignation form when, out of no where Valor appears from behind and well in a way saves Raven's ass from becoming grass. Hell he even gets a promotion out of it. After Raven shares in a night of drinking with Valor he would depart from Valiance keep and head towards Stormwind to try and figure out, what the hell just happened. 'A Well Planned Rescue (attempt)' Weeks later, still serving under the Rising Covenant. Raven again, recieved a letter. Again it was from Jarick. The letter stated in so many words that Jarick knew he would be captured in a short time and he wanted Raven to come to his rescue upon recieving the letter. Raven somewhat bewildered by his masters skill and experience, immediatly set out for the northern Hinterlands. Upon arriving he saw his masters captors, a large contingent of completly unmarked Humans. He did not believe they were syndicate or any other group that he knew of so in a sense, he was going in blind not knowing their fighting style or training. None the less, he tracked down Jarick's holding cell. He quickly killed the guards, sliting their throats. He hastily unlocked his ex-master's cell door and returned to him his weaponry. The plan from their was simple, make it to the edge where patrols least frequented, run toward a small unused game trail. Upon making it Jarick thanked Raven, but he was interrupted by a flurry of crossbow bolts flying at Raven. Atleast four would impale him. Raven would fall to the ground last thing he noticed was Jarick running into the group of people, sword drawn. Raven would black out but not before summoning an illusion of himself. He would make it appear near Seth Grey who had apparently recently had his own little adventure with a lass named Kiela (No, not like that.). Raven's illusion would fill them in on where he was, but keep it vague. Raven was interrupted by Kiela falling to the ground, her skull bleeding immense amounts of crimson. Raven not actually being there quickly aided Seth in creating an alchemic medicine that would seal the wound. Raven being drawn back to himself as he was coming to said his farewells to Seth. Raven upon waking would find the bolts removed from him, the wounds bandaged. He was sitting in a crude camp. His horse awaiting nearby. Jarick was nowhere to be seen, however Raven noticed a note by his bedroll. "You can thank me later." 'Insight to a New Dawn' Raven, continued slaving on in his life sliding deeper into himself. His conscience seemingly retracting deep into the confines of his mind. He continued serving the covenant for a time but don't get him wrong, he hated every minute of it. Though he killed it felt empty, he knew he was not a hero of any kind. Malaken Malor, commander of the Covenant sought power. With that hunger he changed the Covenant. He changed it into something that could influence and rule with an iron fist. The Seo Imperium. Raven, hated this idea even more then joining the Covenant in the first place. He almost hit his breaking point. Yet, he insisted upon continuing to live this lie that had become his life. It wasn't until his master again appeared in Valiance keep near where Raven usually perched observing the people below. Jarick stared at Raven's tabard and questioned why he would stay in such a group. Raven remained silent. Jarick continued his questioning to no avail. Jarick ended the conversation with the words "Who do you think you are? You place yourself -willingly- in this single minded imperium. You sacrafice your freedom, willingly.". ''Something in Raven knew Jarick was right. This wasn't him. Raven ripped off his tabard letting it fly into the wind toward the keep before jumping off the tower. Raven, was back. 'Return to Grey' Raven, after flying solo for about a week learned that the House of Grey had been refunded. Knowing Seth, Raven quickly departed in order to hopefully rejoin the House. Unsurprisingly, Seth welcomed him back to the House as second in command with open arms (not literally). Raven quickly went to contact as many of the surviving old members as he could, aswell as getting in touch with old contacts. He managed to find Thaelan, the guilds old master engineer. Thaelan, being one of the people that died when Blackheart was formed was affected by this. Heavily. Raven soon learned that Thaelan had become rather paranoid, recording their entire conversation actually. After attempting to convince Thaelan the simple chat turned into an arguement quickly escalating to a full out duel, at that point Raven deemed Thael was unsalvagable and made himself scarce...but not without making a new enemy. Twilight Eternal - The Return of the House of Grey '"A Titan Construct?" While attempting to recruit with Seth Grey, Raven came across an interesting figure. He looked like a Human but spoke like a machine, he was somehow magical in nature. After consulting with this "person" he learned that this man was infact a titan construct known as a H.S.B. What that means is this particular titan constuct is a servitor of sorts to the sapient races of its choice. A large data bank of information stored within it's memory. Upon speaking with it further it stated that it is meant to serve a master. Raven liked the thought of that. Raven inquired upon becoming its new "master" and apparently he fit it's criteria. Somehow he now owned a titan constuct. Who would've thought? He also accepted the construct as a honorary member of the House of Grey. A win-win in his mind. Other Details '''Quotes: "Well lets see, you killed my apprentice, butchered my allies, assaulted my leader. What reason is there not to kill you fucks. Your all just targets, and i've got a damn good aim." ''Said to the scarlet crusaders after the battle of Raven Hill. ''"Lokhir betrayed us? Doesn't really surprise me. Guy was a bit to nice to be legit." '' ''*Upon arrival at the Dark Portal, he turns a gun to Cather* "Don't fucking move or damn it I will shoot. Lyyiai, you will stand the fuck down. NOW!" ''Said to Lyyiai and Cather when Brenthgar approaches to talk sense into her. ''"ORRICK, don't move or the saber is dead, hear me?!" ''Said to Orrick when he attempted at assassinating Seth in Ironforge. ''"Raven, how did you survive..?" *He removes his hood and touches his completly reworked face, hair and now a beard* "What can I say. I enjoy illusions." '' "If I die...I take you with me..." "Oh fuck..GET DOWN!" *Raven jumps to the side grabbing Seth lurching him and himself behind a barrier.* ''Said as Sphyte lights off his firebomb. "Death means nothing to me, infact that would be a gift. But I don't intend on recieving that gift from you." Said to masked assassin. "So let me get this straight..I was about to be forcibly removed from the group but I got a promotion? What the fuck are you guys smoking?" Said to a member of the covenant "Darkness, creeps over the heart When no light shines. Twilight takes over﻿ the vast lands. Leaving your face down casted. You walk endlessly. Trying to find your way back to the light. Stumbling as you walk in darkness. Your heart is now taken over by its dark shade. Light will try and reclaim what it has lost, but darkness always prevails. Darkness is eternal." ''"Everyone i've felt anything for usually die, turn irrovercibly insane, or believe i'm a monster for the deaths on my hands. In one case all three." ''Said to Flowku "''Now that formalities are a thing of the past, i'd like to point you to 'Fuck Off' street that leads to the gates, right over there actually." ''Said to an overjoyful and highly annoying Draenei ''"Evialyn. Would you do me a small favor? A big one, actually. No, it would quite literally make my day that much more tolerable if you would extricate the child from my ears." ''Said to Evialyn as her three year old daughter, Elexis was tugging on his ears. Category:Night Elf